Sushi and Scales
by Jessica12357
Summary: Exactly a year before Randall's Return, this one-shot describes how Randall first meets Sylvia at Harry Hausen's, and a magical moment happens, thanks to some wasabi. Rated T for alcohol consumption and an interrupted bad word.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Monsters, Inc. characters, places, or ideas except Sylvia Serpentini. As said before, this is a prequel to _Randall's Return_, and this is just a small one-shot depicting how they first met. Also, it's just my idea of what his middle name is. This story is rated T only because of alcohol and a bad word Randall almost says.

Randall Gabriel Boggs was not always the slippery villain he seems to be. Sure, he wasn't always a nice guy even before the whole ameliorating the scare industry thing, but that didn't mean he had no other feelings in life. Randall was just a good actor is all, expertly shrouding certain emotions...especially love.

Now that he has returned to Monstropolis and is happily married (if you've read _Randall's Return_, that is), it would probably be a good time to illustrate how all that happened. In fact, it happened exactly a year ago from their marriage.

_**Last Year**_

Harry Hausen's. It's the biggest and most popular restaurant in all of Monstropolis. Even after the human child sighting that it would encounter many months later, it's still voted the #1 sushi shack of the monster world. Small wonder considering the extensive selection, placid atmosphere, and practical service you find there. Unfortunately, great success in restaurants mean one thing: they're often busy. One Thursday night in particular was no different.

It started at about 7 P.M. The sky was already starting to turn dark a little, and a certain reptilian was moseying his way towards the restaurant, smirking happily to himself. At least it looked like a smirk to a regular eye; with Randall it was hard to tell. He was planning to enjoy a meal to himself and himself only. Some sake, perhaps. He opened the doors to the restaurant, instantly welcomed by a exuberant greeting by everyone inside.

At the same time, the head waiter came up to him. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, "but I'm afraid all the tables are occupied."

"WHAT? You're kidding! I just got here!" Randall cried.

"Sir, that's just how it is!" Randall was furious, needless to say. As the two male monsters argued, one monster seemed to be intrigued by Randall..._very _intrigued. She was a female of Randall's species. Her build and shape resembled his exactly, but instead of a light purple her scales were a deep blood red. Her watchful eyes were a deep emerald green, with really long, thick eyelashes. A darkened shade of crimson lipstick was just noticable, practically camouflaged by her red scales. Her name was Sylvia Serpentini, and she peered over the menu, checking out the unthinkably good-looking lizard at the door, i.e. Randall.

Her lips curled into a smile, slightly revealing sets of sharp, pearly white teeth. She waved another waiter nearby with her tail and whispered something into his ear, occasionally gesturing towards Randall. The waiter nodded and went over to the head waiter, whose patience was wearing thin thanks to Randall's obstinance, and whispered the same thing into his ear.

"Sir," he said to Randall, "one of our customers would like you to dine with them, if possible." Randall was surprised. Someone wanted _him _at their table? It sounded too good to be true, but he decided not to pass it up.

"Yeah, sure. Where is he?" They pointed to Sylvia's table, and Randall received the shock of of his life when he realized it was a "she" that invited him. Sylvia laid the menu down on the table and gave Randall a seducing grin, flirtingly waving with her tail. Randall swallowed hard. _Mary, Mother of God, _he thought. _She's gorgeous! _Randall shuffled slowly towards her. If reptiles could sweat, Randall would've been pouring at this point.

The closer he got, the more inviting those gorgeous green eyes became, illuminated with her beautiful smile. Randall almost ran away, but he sucked up his courage and sat on the small stool across from her. "H-hi," he said. Sylvia batted her lashes.

"Hello," she replied in a sexy, silky smooth voice. Did you hear Lola talk in _Shark Tale (courtesy of DreamWorks)_? Sylvia's voice is no different. Randall felt his heart melt like a stick of butter. "You have a name?" she asked. Randall nodded.

"R-Randall," he finally choked out. "Randall Boggs."

"Sylvia Serpentini," she replied. Sylvia rested her chin the tops of her hands. "I see you were having troubles with the waiter."

"Oh that. I, uh..ah, all the other tables were full, so they said. Bunch of bi-" Randall stopped mid-sentence. Those green eyes were captivating him every second. If the waiter hadn't come at that second, Randall more than likely chickened out again. When he was gone, Randall had to ask, "So, Syl, what is it that makes you want me with you? I mean at this table, of course..."

Sylvia answered simply, "Well, you looked like you were having a hard time. Besides..." Her smiled widened, revealing each perfect tooth, before finishing, "You _are _kinda cute..."

Randall felt the warmth in his face rise, and hoped she couldn't see him blushing. No such luck.

"Randall, are you okay? Your face is red..." _How embarrassing, _thought Randall. His face slowly regained color again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine...it's just that no one's ever told met that before." Sylvia seemed surprised.

"I don't know why. It's the truth..." Sylvia winked at Randall. Randall could definitely tell she had some hots for him.

"You're not bad lookin' yourself," Randall answered. What an understatement. Sylvia was quite possibly the most beautiful monster in all of Monstropolis; she was definitely the most beautiful Randall had ever seen. Sylvia smiled modestly. If she was blushing, it was hard to tell with her red scales. The waiter laid two cups in front of them. Sylvia sipped hers, and made a disgusted face.

"Ugh..sake. I wish they'd serve something harder than this stuff," she declared.

Randall smiled contentedly. "A lady who likes her drinks, eh?" Sylvia shrugged.

"You might say that," she replied. They conversed further, discovering several things about each other. Only when the sushi was served did they stop talking. Randall watched Sylvia as she spread a teensy bit of something green onto a piece of sushi.

"What is that?" he asked. He'd only had sushi once or twice before, so this green substance was new to him.

"Wasabi. Want to try some?"

Randall was eager to try anything Sylvia suggested, so he dipped a piece of sushi into the wasabi, completely engulfing it, which was completely contradicting to the very small bit Sylvia had spread on hers.

"Umm, Randall, I don't think..." Uh oh, too late. Randall already had it in his mouth. For the first couple of seconds, Randall was fine, when all of a sudden...

"*cough* OH MY GOD!" Randall thought his mouth was on fire. The wasabi was like mint and mustard ground into one mixture, and was it hot! Sylvia panicked. The two of them hurried to grab a bottle of sake to help Randall's tortured tongue...when something magical happened. Something that made Randall forget all about the wicked wasabi.

Grabbing the sake bottle at the same time, Randall and Sylvia accidentally pulled themselves towards each other...and their lips met. For five whole seconds, Randall was in paradise. The contact of his lips against hers made his whole body tingle, and he changed colors at least three times in the process. Their blood raced and hearts pumped until they awkwardly let go. Even long after the incident, neither of them could admit why the accidental kiss had lasted that long. Maybe perhaps Randall nor Sylvia wanted it to end?

Randall swallowed the sushi, and his face pinkened. "Oh Jeez, I'm sorry about that..." He rubbed his neck embarrassedly. Sylvia's cheeks turned fuchsia and she batted her eyes shyly.

"That's fine..." It was lucky they were at the back table where no one could see them. The rest of the meal was finished, and the waiter brought the flat book with the bill inside. In a short, sweet moment, both of the lizards reached for it, their fingers touched. They grinned sheepishly. "_I _invited _you_," Sylvia stated. "I pay the bill." After two incidents the same night, Randall wasn't going to argue with her, though he knew the gentleman paid...on the other hand, Randall wasn't exactly a gentleman, and it wasn't a date. Afterwards, Sylvia pulled on her coat. It was a cold night in Monstropolis, and reptiles were cold blooded.

"Thanks for everything, Syl," Randall said when they were outside. "This has been a great night."

Sylvia laughed. "I was going to say the same thing."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"I just live down on the corner of Creeps and Crawls," Sylvia replied.

"You wouldn't happen to live in the Trinity Apartments, would you?" Randall asked eagerly. Sylvia nodded. "That's where I live!"

"Which one?" asked Sylvia.

"35."

"I live in 39! We've been living right down the hall from each other and we didn't even know it!"

"In that case," said Randall, "you wouldn't mind if I stopped by some time, would you?" Sylvia smiled that beautiful smile and placed a small kiss on Randall's neck.

"I'd love it," she replied.


End file.
